Love and Death!
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Veronica just lost her parents and met someone important to her past but will she remember him more than she already does. Damien remembers everything but will he tell her. How jealous will Rebeca get, and will Jack rule Cinnabar for good?
1. The Disaster!

Chapter 1

"Veronica you need to get to Pallet town," My father said handing me a pokéball.

"No I am not leaving the castle," I barked.

"Veronica Kayla Mari. Take your sister to Pallet town NOW!" he screamed as I ran out of the thrown room. When he uses the full name I know he is serious. I found my mother with Trish in her room and ran over to them.

"Veronica, did your father inform you?" She asked hugging Trish.

"Yes, mama but how are we going to get out?" I asked picking up Trish and placing her on Staraptor then my mother climbed on her Aerodactyl, and I on the Suicune my father promised me for my nineteenth birthday which was in a year. I just turned eighteen last week and now my castle on Cinnabar Island is under attack. Mama took off by air and followed close behind Trish Suicune began to run across the Island. I looked behind and saw a Dragonite behind me coming up fast. It used Hyper beam and slammed into my Suicune launching me into the ocean.

"Leave her alone, Jack, you want to mess with someone mess with me," my mother stopped as my sister made her way into the town of Pallet.

"Fine by me," he smiled evilly and pointed at the queen. The Dragonite shot another hyper beam at my mother Aerodactyl and hit her. Both fell and then he shot at my falling mother hitting her with an abnormal Hyper Beam. Suicune pulled me under the water. A few seconds later we surfaced and Jack had disappeared. I looked over and Aerodactyl floated with my mother resting on his stomach. I swam over and climbed aboard the floating pokémon.

"Mama, wake up. Come on this isn't funny. WAKE UP!" I began to cry resting my head on her lifeless body. I knew what happened I couldn't return home. I had no HOME! Aerodactyl began to sink I knew he passed away to. That Dragonite was too strong. Suicune swam over and picked me up. We swam off slowly as I watched my mother get deeper in the water.

"Veronica, where's mom," My nine year old sister barked running over. I lay on the beach I knew I had to stay strong, but I couldn't. "Veronica where is she!" she screamed sitting next to me. Suicune screamed and my sister backed off. She grunted and ran off into town while Suicune lay next to me and curled up while I cried.

"Hey you ok?" I heard a voice call over. I opened my eyes and noticed a boy my age was standing over me. "Here come on," he smiled helping me up. "I'm Damien," he said as I looked deep in his dark blue eyes.

"Princess Veronica," I curtsied in my soaked dress. He began laughing.

"Are you serious? Where is your kingdom?" he continued to laugh.

"Cinnabar Island," I snapped. "I just lost my mother I know Jack went back to the castle for my father so leave me alone!" I pushed him as my Suicune moved closer to him growling.

"Ok, I believe you but how do you know the sinister man named Jack?" he shook saying his name.

"What makes you shake at the sound of his name?" I asked walking closer to him.

"A few years ago my dad made him a sword fit for a king and when he finished and told him the price he jabbed his sword in my father's heart," he sighed turning away.

"That sounds like my favorite story. You ever hear the princess bride?"

"How come every person I meet they tell me that."

"Well will you get revenge," I snarled.

"No," he walked back to his house. I followed behind.

"Well if you won't do anything I will," I screamed looking irate at him. I turned around and got back on Suicune.

"Are you crazy! He will kill you without a thought," he grabbed my wrist.

"I can take care of my self," I said pulling away.

"I won't let you," he got in front of Suicune.

"Get out of the way," I examined his face. Some reason I did see the compassion as if he was in love with me. I have never loved anyone and I planned on not. "I will give you one more warning. Get out of the way!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to come to your funeral," he sighed as Suicune began running across the beach and onto the water. I turned around and starred at Pallet town becoming smaller and smaller. As Cinnabar became larger and larger. I noticed a black smoky hole where the castle once was. I noticed that there could have been no survivors so I turned Suicune around and headed back to Pallet. Damien was waiting on the beach for me.

"Don't gloat I know what your thinking," I barked returning my Suicune.

"What?" he smiled. My mouth felt dry and I fell to floor. "VERONICA!" I heard his voice become more settle and soon blacked out. When I woke I was inside a small attic. I heard foot steps coming up. "Your awake," he sighed in relief.

"Where's my sister?" I sat up quickly all the blood rushing to my head.

"No, you need to rest," he pushed me back down. "She is with my brothers and they are ok," he began brushing my autumn hair back. "I don't know why but I know you from somewhere," he blinked blankly. After he said that he did look familiar. But why wouldn't I remember someone who looked like a nice looking guy like him.

"I don't feel good," I gagged resting my head back on the pillow.

"Your cold," he said placing more blankets on top of me.

"Damien come down here," I herd a shriek come. He hugged me and then turned back around and ran down the stairs. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

"_Veronica, you must stay in Pallet. Do not return to Cinnabar. For nothing." My mother hugged me. _

"_Where are you?" I asked holding onto her._

"_In heaven my child," she kissed my head._

"_I met someone today and he looks so familiar," I said looking into her eyes. _

"_Who," she brushed my hair._

"_His name is Damien. His father was a sword maker, and Jack killed him," I sighed looking back at her._

"_I know him. You should remember of you-"_

I gasped waking up. I stood up and walked down the stairs. "Good morning, Princess," A women said coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"You can call me Mrs. Callahan," she smiled shaking my hand.

"Mrs. Callahan, I know this sounds weird, but do you recognize me?" I hoped she could answer my question.

"No, sorry dear," she laughed. "Damien is out side," she added before I walked out. The clouds covered the sky. I noticed a girl talking to Damien, she was hanging all over him. My heart dropped and I walked past them.

"Veronica!" he called running toward me. "Veronica, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing my arms.

"What do you care, I knew it was to good to be true, you have a girlfriend," I blurted out. I really don't know why I was acting like this. Most likely since I lost my mother yesterday.

"That's Rebecca she is obsessed with me. I don't even like her."

"What is wrong with me? I am never like this," I began to laugh which made him smile. Then he hugged me sending a chill up my spine. But then it hit me more memory of my past. I saw Damien and me as Children but I couldn't say it then. I still don't remember how we met and If I do say something he may think I'm crazy. 


	2. The Story!

Chapter 2

"I knew I recognized her," I paced in my brother's room.

"Dude, how do you know it's the same girl?" he asked. "I mean it could be a different Veronica," he added getting up from his bed.

"Calvin, I am positive. If she still has the necklace then it's her," I collapsed on his bed.

"Ok, I am going to college in three days and all you can think about is some girl," he barked.

"What do you want me to do? Help you get out of here," I pushed him.

"Do not mess with me Damien. I knocked you out the last time you pissed me off."

"Calvin, you don't remember the visit to Cinnabar twelve years ago?"

"You really expect me to look that far back. I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night," he said closing his suitcase shut. Soon a knock came from the door. "Come in." The door slowly opened and Veronica stood in the doorway shaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her.

"I'm scared," she sighed as I guided her to the bed.

"About what?"

"Am I safe here?" she asked grabbing my shirt. I looked over at Calvin.

"Entirely," he walked over and sat on her other side.

"Dude, you don't even know why she's here," I barked as she rested her head on my shoulder and began to cry. Calvin made eye contact with me and lipped 'What is wrong with her?' "Veronica, I think my mom needs help getting your room ready," I suggested. She wiped the tears away and walked out of Calvin's room.

"You're keeping something from me," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked for the door. "Damn it Damien, tell me!" Calvin exclaimed pinning me to the wall of his room.

"Calvin stop, I wont hold back," I snarled trying to get my brother's wait off me. I kneed his stomach and he backed off. I ran for the door , but was stopped by his Infernape. I would defend my self with my pokémon but I didn't have them with me. As quick as lighting Infernape grabbed my neck and pinned me back against the wall chocking me. "Calvin, P-please ma-make h-h-him stop," I gasped for air.

"Then tell me why is she like this?" he snarled. I nodded and Infernape let me go. I gasped collapsing to the floor. "Ok so what?"

"She's the Princess of Cinnabar, she lost her mother, and she doesn't remember me," I coughed lying on the ground.

"Well is that so," he said in a strange way. "Maybe I could cheer her up," he said flinging his hazel brown hair out of his eyes.

"Calvin, stay away from her. Last time I brought-" I stopped not wanting to remember the incident. "Just don't lay a finger on her or you'll have to deal with me," I said getting in his face.

"Don't tell me what to do," he pushed me into the hall.

"Boys stop fighting and go to bed," mom said grabbing my neck and pushing me in my room. She left and I began to undress. After ward I climbed into bed listening for anything. I couldn't sleep so I stood up and snuck down the hall and into the guest room.

"Veronica you ok?" I whispered. She turned the light on and starred at me.

"Ok, I will not talk to you until you cover your boxers and put a shirt on," she said as I noticed. I ran out her room and put some shorts and a shirt on and ran back in her room.

"I just came in to check if Calvin has come in," I said sitting on her bed.

"No, why?" she asked looking a little frightened.

"I don't even want to think about it. Good news he is leaving in three days so just promise me for the next couple of nights you lock your door," I looked in her turquoise eyes. She simply smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Good night," I said closing the door behind me. I then walked in my room and went to bed.

The next morning I stumbled in the kitchen and found my three brothers and two sisters pigging out with Veronica's little sister. Veronica was sitting at the bar eating her breakfast with Calvin. "Good morning how did you sleep?" I grabbed the coffee and sat next to her.

"Wonderfully," She smiled placing her plate over the counter and into the sink.

"Hey if you don't mind I want to show you something a little later," I smiled. She nodded and went in the bathroom.

"Holy crap, Ian, you are in love," My twin sister said.

"Lonny, I am not in love, I am just trying to catch up with an old friend," I replied slamming my mug down shattering into a million pieces. Hot coffee rolled of the counter and landed on stomach, burning the first layer of skin. "Great look what you made me do."

"Me, you smashed the cup," Lonny laughed letting her poochena out. I quickly cleaned the mess up and walked back into my room. I got dressed and opened my door and saw Veronica dressed in a bright silk sun dress.

"You ready?" I chocked. She smiled and I locked arms with hers and escorted her out side. We walked out side and up the street to a burned building on the beach.

"What happened here?" she froze and looked at the building.

"A really long time ago my friend lived here, during the summer. Then one day I was playing with her and I gave her my Dratini necklace while we were playing on the beach. We smelt smoke, we were only five, we turned around and noticed this house on fire. I don't know why but we ran in the house and saved her mom and dad. When I was out with her parents I became worried I didn't see her anywhere," I paused getting chocked up.

"Are you ok?" she asked putting her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "Here you need a few minutes by your self. I'll be over here if you need me," she smiled gently and sat on the burned stairs. I walked behind the house and sat on the beach.

"Damien, what's wrong?" I heard a call. I turned around and stared straight at Rebecca.

"Nothing, Rebecca, I just need to be alone," I said looking out toward the ocean. She hugged me from behind. "Stop, like I said I need to be alone!" I barked at her. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"Ok, fine I'll talk to you later," she sighed and walked back toward the road. I returned to the house and sat next to Veronica.

"Can you finish the story, you got me worried, did the girl get out?" she became teary eyed.

"Ok so, I became more and more frantic, her mother thought for the worse and hugged her husband and began to cry. I knew she was still inside, so I ran in. I still remember the haunting screams coming from her father yelling at me to come back out. I still dream of this day. Her father treated me like his son since he was there the day my father died and he raised me for two years as his own son, since my mother completely shut down after his death. I can't get this spitting dream out. I still watch this day as if it were a movie playing in slow motion. Her father screaming she's dead, dear God, she's dead," I said as I noticed Veronica beginning to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That is so sad. What happened next?" she sniffed.

"Well I ran in the fire extremely hot her father repeating himself dear God my baby is dead. I'm convinced to stop the night mare we should destroy this house. But Professor Oak says it's a big time memory for me and I shouldn't forget the past. Anyway I searched the house high and low freaking out I couldn't find her. I continued to walk and when I entered the kitchen a burning piece of metal was sticking out and burned a hole right in my arm." I lifted my sleeve and showed her my scare. She took her fingers and rubbed across the scare." I finally made my way into the dinning room and found her unconscious next to one of the chairs with a two three by fours on top of her. I ran over and picked up the two burning ones and burned my hand on the last one. I helped her up and became very lightheaded from all the inhaling of the smoke. I soon fell to my knees and began to crawl out. When I got outside the fire followed me and caught the stairs on fire. Then I blacked out," I began to cry. Veronica hugged me.

"What happened to the family?" she started to cry as well.

"When I woke up the girl was sitting next to my bed holding my hand smiling. She said 'Thank God, you're alright I was praying for you all night.' She rested her head on my hand. My little necklace hanging from her neck shook with every movement she made. Her parents then came in and noticed me laying there with my eyes open and both came over and hugged me. Then her father said they had to return home and if he sent his workers over to fix the house they would return the following summer. So everyday I watched toward the ocean hoping to see his crew. They never showed, and the family never came back," I sighed.

"That is so sad," she finished crying. "I am so sorry. What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know," I lied looking away from her.


	3. Remember?

Chapter 3

Some how everything here looks so familiar. I don't know why, but what really hurt was seeing someone so tuff, cry like that today. I broke my heart. "Veronica," My sister knocked at the door.

"Go away," I sat looking out the window.

"Veronica, let me in," Trish continued.

"Trish, stop and leave me alone," I placed my head in my knees. Trish unlocked my door and walked in sitting on the windowsill.

"Vern, what's wrong?" she asked hugging me. "But that's not why I'm here, I'm worried, mama hasn't shown up and father hasn't called," she said looking at my red blotched eyes.

"There not going to," I walked to my bed.

"What do you mean?" she turned white. I sat Trish next to me and told her what really happened to our parents. "You're lying. Just get away," she backed away from me. I stood up and walked toward her. She began to cry and ran out of my room. I began to walk out and was stopped by Calvin.

"Hey, you ok I heard you crying," he said rapping his hand in my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine just I need to talk to my sister, Calvin, MOVE!" I said trying to get around him But he blocked the whole door way. He pushed me in my room and locked the door. "Calvin, this isn't funny, I am upset just let me out," I said as he grabbed my wrists. He pulled me and began kissing me. "Stop, Calvin, leave me alone," I said pushing away. He pinned me against the wall. "Calvin, your hurting me."

"Come on, don't you think you're a little over the top," he smiled as my door flew open.

"Calvin, I told you to stay away," Damien exclaimed walking in. Calvin let me go and I collapsed in the corner.

"And I told you to mind your own business," Calvin replied swinging at Damien. Damien pushed Calvin out of the room and I heard loud screams coming from the hall. I shook in the corner from the trauma. Ten minutes later the door opened and Damien stumbled in and fell to the floor.

"Damien!" I exclaimed running to him. I rolled him over and placed my head to his chest, he was still breathing and his heart was normal, he was just covered in blood. I rested him in my bed and left the room. "Calvin, what the hell is your problem?" I smacked him.

"He can't keep you all to himself," he smiled and brushed my hair.

"I don't know what you call that but I call it rape," I smacked his hand and pointed to my room.

"What my brother?" he laughed.

"No, you idiot me," I stormed past him and into the kitchen. I played my CD and began dancing to The Phantom of the Opera to clear my thoughts.

"You listen to that?" Calvin laughed as I opened the fridge.

"So," I snapped. I walked past him and into my room with a bowl of salt water. I soaked the towel and began taking care of Damien.

"What are you doing?" he screamed pushing the towel away.

"I was just taking care of the wounds," I hesitated coming closer with the towel.

"You know what you looked like-" he stopped.

"Who?" I smiled.

"No, no one," he hesitated.

"Come on tell me," I laughed. "Believe me you can trust me."

"Veronica," he stopped. "Veronica, it was you. Don't you remember?" he grabbed my hands.

"Damien you're scaring me," I got teary eyed.

"How don't you remember? It was only."

"Stop, you need to rest," I stopped him and laid him back down. I quickly exited my room and emptied the bowl. I reached in my shirt and pulled the small Dratini necklace out. "It can't be," I whispered.

"Veronica what's wrong?" Lonny walked up to me. "You're white and cold," she added grabbing my hands. I began to shake I felt every once of my body trembling. I dropped the necklace and collapsed. "Veronica, Oh my God someone help me," Lonny screamed as I fell.

"_Dear God, don't let her die!" I saw my father screaming at a burning building. "Please God." My mother crying in his shoulder. _

"_This can't be," I whispered as I watched a small boy running into the house. "No!" I exclaimed running after him. I followed him I tried calling but he wouldn't listen. I finally found him kneeling in front of a little girl laying on the ground covered in a small pile of burning wood. I watched that boy pull the wood off and carry her out. I tried helping but it's like I was a ghost. Was I dead? I ran out of the house and found my father rubbing the boys hair and then I watched him collapse. "This is the story Damien was talking about. Why am I dreaming this?" I said looking at the sky. I watched as I was flown a few days in a advance and watched the three people board a boat. I ran and jumped on the boat. _

"_I will send some crew to fix the house and we may be back next summer," Papa called waving to the little Damien. He turned and walked right through me. Then he sat next to the little girl._

"_Are you ok?" My mother asked._

"_Yes, Mama," the girl said. _

"_Who is that? If this was me wouldn't I remember?" I said._

"_Veronica we are going home?" my mother smiled. Then it went black and I was standing in a dark room. _

"_Veronica, are you there?" I heard my father calling. _

"_Yes, father," I turned on a light and he ran over and hugged me the REAL me. "What was that dream?" I asked looking at him._

"_Don't you remember that day?" he asked still holding my hands. I shook my head. "You don't remember taking care of Damien after he saved your life. You were the little girl he saved," he smiled._

"_Then why don't I remember it?" I asked getting depressed. _

"_Because that day scared you so much you burned all the pictures of pallet town, forgetting the past and ignoring it forever, and now that your back you can make things new again," he hugged me again._

"_What happened to you?" _

"_I don't want you to know, just to let you know I am with your mother in heaven, she sends her love," he kissed me on the forehead._

When I woke up Professor Oak was looking at me. "Your highness are you ok?" he asked coming closer. I sat up.

"Yes, it's just I had a memory come back that made me fearful," I smiled standing up. I ran out of the bed and into my room. Damien was sitting on the chair looking out the window. "Damien?" I whispered. He turned around and stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I ran over as the tears began to fall and kissed him. My heart kept perfect tempo. I hugged him and starred out the window and saw Rebecca looking through the window.

"I remember everything. Thank you," I hugged him again.

"But how?" he smiled.

"Your story, my dream, and my father," I began to cry.

"What your father's here?" he asked holing onto me.

"No, he died too, he came in my dream," I smiled and kissed him again.

"How are you feeling?" Lonny walked in.

"I'm fine," I sighed as Damien swayed me back and forth.


	4. The accident!

**A/N: I usually don't write with some many well I won't ruin it but i usually don't write like this all the time this chapter just fits perfectly. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Thank God everything is back to normal; I worried that she would be gone forever and just see me as a stranger that welcomed her into our home. "Hey, Damien," Calvin stood in my doorway. "I am sorry, it's just I'm…"

"Calvin, I don't want to here it. You just take to much steroids and that makes you insane," I snarled walking past him.

"That is not true," he barked back clenching his fist.

"Is that so? Then look at your hand," I smiled walking out of my house.

"You better watch your back, little bro!" he yelled from the front door.

"Hey, Trish, can you do me a favor, just run over to the pokemart and pick up a letter. Don't worry my brothers will go with you," I said crouching to her level. She smiled and ran with my brothers to the store. I stood up and saw Rebecca staring at me and drooling.

"Hi, how are you hottie, handsome, Damien," she tried correcting her self.

"I'm fine," I looked at her a bit of a stalker. "What do you want Rebecca?" I asked walking to her.

"Oh, nothing, just a little something," she smiled. I turned my head and saw Veronica walking out of the house and too me.

"Hey sweetie," I waved. Rebecca grabbed my hair and kissed me.

"What are you doing?" Veronica screamed and ran over pushing Rebecca.

"What you're the one who better keep a leash on him," she relied pointing at me.

"Excuse me, I am not a dog," I replied getting in Rebecca's face.

"Yes, but you were all over me."

"He was not you were all over him," Veronica pushed Rebecca. I grabbed Veronica and pulled her back. "You better keep your eyes wide open," she snapped as Rebecca looked a little scared. We walked off together she grabbing my hand and leaning her head in my shoulder. Suicune came out of Veronica's pokeball and growled at me.

"Suicune it's ok. He is good," she said as he slowly stopped growling. "Here get on," she said as we climbed on Suicune. He began to run faster and faster until we reached the burnt house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked felling hurt.

"I just wanted to remember without seeing a dream," she smiled and walked to the doors.

"Veronica, stop," I called as she entered. Suicune sensed something strange too. He began pacing back and forth in front of the building. "Veronica!" I called and she didn't reply. Suicune nudged my back telling me to go in after her. I ran up the creaking stairs and stopped at the door. I looked back at Suicune who paced still, like a tiger he let out a loud roar before I stepped in. _Why didn't I bring my pokemon? _"Veronica?" I whispered in fear. "Veronica where are you?" I continued walking and went in the kitchen flashes forced from my memory into my eyes of the house on fire. I slowly walked past the iron bar that cut me and made my way into the dinning room. I saw Veronica standing under a sun roof letting the light beam down on her. Her tears glistened. "Veronica, what's wrong?" I asked moving closer to her.

"Get out of here," she managed to say.

"I'm not leaving with out you," I smiled reaching for her hand. She cried out in pain. Someone was holding onto her. I moved closer and a gun shown next to her aiming at me.

"Damien, RUN!" she screamed at me as the gun went off. Piercing my leg. I collapsed to the floor holding onto the leg. "Let go of me!" se screamed and ran over to me.

"It's ok," smiled.

"Get up boy," I recognized the voices but couldn't put a name to them. I felt someone grab my arms and drag me in the light.

"Get up," the other voice said placing a gun to my head.

"Leave him alone," Veronica moved forward.

"Take another step your highness and I will kill both of you," he heard him hiss. Veronica stopped dead in her tracks. Then I heard her squeak from someone grabbing her.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly holding onto my leg.

"Oh, someone close to you sent us to deal with you," the voice holding the gun said.

"Jake," the other voice said.

"Shut up Morris," Jake said.

"Jake Malentine, and Morris Baldch why are you here?" I asked trying to get out of Jake's grip.

"Well thanks Morris, Ok, we all should know that Calvin wants Veronica, and he told me to get rid of you. He wants us to kill you," Jake confessed.

"Wait, what if I make you knights of the Cinnabar Kingdom," I heard Veronica plead.

"I could do that, it would be better then shooting people," Morris said walking into the light. "Jake just give me the gun," he moved closer.

"Morris back up, MORRIS!" Jake screamed shaking the gun.

"Jake you are my best friend I'm sure if we give up now…" the gun went off and Morris fell to the floor. I waddled over to Veronica and held her in my arms while she covered her mouth.

"Jake, what the hell, man?" I screamed as he dropped the gun. I let go of Veronica and she sat next to Morris. She began examining him.

"Oh my God, you killed him," Veronica freaked running over to Jake. I grabbed her and held onto her. "Let me go!" she screamed. I dragged her out the house and placed her on Suicune and hopped on and he took off. She held onto me and cried in my chest. I rubbed her head and we pulled up to my house.

"Veronica, do-do you know Morris?" I asked her pulling her hair away from her face. She nodded and walked toward the ocean. "Veronica?" I called running to her.

"Leave me alone, just for few," she managed to say between her crying. I backed away and walked into the house.

"Ian, what happened?" Lonny asked running over to me and examining my leg.

"I got shot," I smiled. She grabbed my hair and dragged me down the street to see the professor. After spending an hour in the ER I was sent home. Veronica sat on the beach with Calvin hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting next to Veronica looking at Calvin.

"What are you doing alive, I mean how are you?"

"Yeah real smooth I know what you're thinking. Listen scram I need to talk to Veronica," I said pointing to the house. He got up and nodded and she hugged me. "What's that for?" I asked.

"I missed you, your brother scares me," she laughed.

"I know this is touchy but how do you know my brother's friend?" I asked.

"Morris? Well let's just say he was my brother's friend and he had some kind of crush on me. Well one day he asked me to the Christmas Dance at my brother's high school and I went. Well when we got there I was only a freshman. Well any way we were having a great time and I noticed Morris going back for more and more punch. After his ninth drink he came back and smelt like alcohol so I simply asked if he was drunk. And he grabbed my wrist and said no. I don't know why I believed him I was so innocent. After the dance my brother, his girlfriend, myself, Morris, and two others that were my brother's friends got in Morris' Mini-van. Claris and I sat in the back with Jessica the other girl who was someone's date. I only knew Claris from my brother since she was his date. Ok well we started to get in the car. And my brother and his other two friends were trying to make Morris let one of them drive since he was well, you know. But after Morris began to have a tantrum and they let him drive since our street was a block away. Morris pulled out and then began driving on the wrong side of the road no one but my brother noticed, Claris and I were talking about how wonderful each other looked and we could see the peak of the castle coming through the side of the mountain. I heard my brother curse and I looked up and saw a truck coming right at us. Which made the four of us in the back begin to scream. I soon went into action and grabbed Claris and pushed her under the seat then I leaned over the seat and screamed duck under the seats and the four of us in the back did. Morris panicked I don't know what he was thinking because he got quiet. My brother was in the passenger seat praying the Hail Mary. I felt both cars collide in the blink of an eye. Claris and I held hands and I felt the car begin to role and Claris continued holding on. Dear God save us. I screamed at the top of our lungs," She began to cry so I hugged her.

"I remember how much of a devoted Catholic you are you came with me to church all the time," I said trying to cheer her up. "If you can try and finish," I nudged her and she nodded.

"Well after the car stopped rolling I tried sitting up, but couldn't, Claris was still holding onto my hand screaming. I rested my head on something soft I didn't know where we were and I fell asleep. Turns out I fell into a two week long coma. That's when I lost a lot of my past besides burning the past. When I woke up Morris was sitting next me crying. Claris was standing next to me rubbing my head and My parents were at the foot of the bed mama was holding Trish. 'Oh thank God she's ok' my mother said hugging Trish. Claris looked at my parents and said 'Your highness' may I please speak to Veronica alone?' They nodded and took Trish out with Morris. Claris sat on my bed and began crying. With all my strength I sat up looking at Claris. 'What's wrong?' I asked rubbing her back. All she replied was that Jason was dead. My eyes widened and I punched the pillow. I simply told her she was lying. She then told me what happened. After the ambulance medics pulled me and the four of us in the back out Claris, Jessica, and drew stood there looking at the wreck while I got sent to the hospital. Claris told me that what happened was Morris stayed in the middle of the wrong lain and the truck driver honked a couple of times and began to turn trying to go around Morris. Turns out the passenger side of the truck made contact with Morris' passenger side. Leaving the driver side almost perfect and entirely indenting the passenger side. She also told me he died instantly. I wasn't sure who she was talking about and she said it was Jason who died instantly. My eyes filled with water and I laid back down crying. She hugged me and continued on by saying her gave her his necklace and placed it in my hand. I refused to take it and gave it back to her. Then she left and I cried in the hospital room. I never saw Claris after that again," she finished hugging me.

"Well your ok now," I replied rubbing her head. We watched the rest of the sun disappear on the horizon and then we walked to the house. "Hey good news, Calvin is only here for tomorrow and then Bye," I said as Veronica laughed wiping the tears away.


	5. Trish?

**A/N: Sorry, but before we start I just was asking if you will please review after reading. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I never have told anyone that story in my entire life. But when we finished dinner I decided to take a rest from this long day. I meant I wanted to sleep but Lonny's poochena was sleeping on my bed. "Poochy, come on get up," I touched the small dog pokemon and it attacked me. I must have screamed because the next thing I knew Damien was at my door.

"What's wrong?" he asked running in as well as he could. I simply pointed at poochena and he picked up the little pokemon.

"Hey, Damien can I have some water I really don't feel good?" I said collapsing on my bed. He smiled and left my room. I rested my head on my pillow started to shake.

"You really don't feel good you're already sweating," he said pulling my hair out of the way.

"I think I need my rest. I did after all have a long day," I said slowly closing my eyes. I felt him kiss my wet forehead and then left. I soon fell into a deep sleep. Well what I think is deep.

When I woke the sun shone through and beat down on my face. I felt worse. I groaned in pain trying to sit up. "How are you feeling?" he asked walking in my room.

"Worse," I rolled to my side.

"Come on, I'll take you to Professor Oak," he said carrying me over the thresh holds. "You look really white," he said as we stepped out of the house. I looked over behind his shoulder and saw Rebecca smiling. We finally got to the lab and walked in.

"What, back already?" the professor asked looking at Damien.

"Not for me Professor, Last night she said she didn't feel good and today she is worse," he said placing me in a chair. I began shaking again. The professor walked over and began examining me.

"Well she simply caught the flu. Most likely of her trauma that has enfolded this week," he said handing me some medicine. The door bashed open and two people stood blocking the exit holding guns.

"Rebecca, and Jake?" I heard Damien stand up. Rebecca pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest. I screamed and ran toward him when I felt Jake grabbing the back of my head and pulled me close to him pressing the gun to my head.

"Professor, you do anything. And little miss perfect gets a bloody bullet in her brains," Rebecca screamed aiming the gun at my head. Rebecca walked over to Damien and kicked him. "Becca relax he's dead let's go," he called pulling my hair.

"What have you done with the other Princess?" The Professor asked.

"Oh she's in good care," Rebecca said as she looked back at Damien. "Just to be safe." And she shot her gun to more times. Both in the stomach.

"Come on, we got what we need," Rebecca said pushing me out of the lab. I was shoved in a car and then smacked on the back of the head.

When I woke I was tied to a wall and I saw Calvin looking in my eyes. "I am so sorry I had to kill your, well prince," he laughed in my face. I smirked and spat in his eye. He back handed me "well I guess my brother wasn't enough," he smiled. "Bring her in," he barked still looking at me.

"Trish, help me," I said as soon as I saw my sister walk out.

"Shut-up. For as long as I could remember you have treated me like crap. So I did something fun for a change. I didn't mean to kill mama and papa but if that was the only way to become queen, wait there was one thing standing in my way. YOU!" she screamed walking closer to me.

"Your lying, you are the sweet innocent girl I-"

"I said shut up!" she screamed as Calvin smacked me again. "You didn't think I knew about your lover Damien," she hissed. "I couldn't think of anything but getting him out of the way."

"Wait how you got our parents out of the way if Jack, No, you're working with that, that MONSTER!"

"No, Veronica, that so called monster is my father. Our parents adopted me," she grew tears in her eyes. "Was it any of a clue to you when I looked completely different, I have red hair, grey eyes. No one in your family has that. Then when I ran into my real father I made my plan. I simply needed you out of the way. But I knew that couldn't happen if you fell in love," Trish sat down.

"I don't feel good," I said as the room began to spin.

"Yes, I know it's very tragic news."

"No, I mean my flu is coming back," I said as I began to gag.

"Someone help her," she waved her hand. Calvin smiled and pulled a pill from my case and shoved it in my throat. A few moments later I felt a little better.

"If you had them killed then why didn't you rejoice when I told you about our mom," I chocked.

"Simple I had to make it believable. You are so gullible," she said smiling.

"So, how are you going to do it?" I asked.

"I have three choices. One let you starve, two just kill you know with a bullet or three let daddy take care of you," she laughed.

"What?" I squeaked trying to get off the wall.

"Relax he won't be here for another five days," she said exiting the room. I was soon left in my cell crying and thinking horrible thoughts. One thing kept crossing my mind. My Damien dead! Also he wasn't with me holding my hand. I lost to many people that I had loved I needed a way out. Suicune erupted from his pokeball and nudged my stomach. Soon my Charizard and Pikachu came out. Charizard used ember on my right wrist and Pikachu used thunder burning the ropes and setting me free. I jumped on Suicune's back and bashed through the door. The four of us ran down dark corridor after the next. I never felt so excited in my life. But soon my joy filled with sadness as I saw another picture of Damien dieing. I fell of Suicune and slammed to the floor. My medication rolled from my pocket and Pikachu picked it up and rolled it over to me. The room began to spin, I began to sweat and I felt very weak.

"It's ok Suicune," I said rubbing his nose. Charizard helped me up and placed me on Suicune holding me up making sure I didn't fall. I felt worse by the second so I put another pill in. I heard a loud siren going off and Trish's voice coming on the intercoms.

"I don't know how she escaped but find her. Daddy doesn't want her dead," she snarled and then slammed her phone down.

"Come on we need to find our way out of here," I said as Pikachu jumped on Suicune's back as well. I hugged her and tried keeping my balance Charizard helped though. We ran and ran but each hall looked the same. "Come on there has to be a way out," I hissed as we found a small gleam of light. "Over there," I pointed as Suicune ran faster.


	6. War!

Chapter 6

I woke up in the lab on a silver table and looked around and noticed the professor trying to fix the place up. "What happened in here?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Damien your awake!" he exclaimed running over to me.

"Yeah, whatever, what happened?" I demanded.

"Well after you got shot, hang on how could you be alive when I saw you get shot tree times?" he stated running over to my side.

"Ok simple," I lifted my shirt and reveled a steel shield covering my torso three bullets sat in the metal. "Before my father died he made me this. He said 'son I want you to always wear this. I promise it will protect you,' he said it was made from a steelix," I said putting my shirt down and jumping off the table.

"You mean he killed a steelix?" the professor gulped.

"No, I watched him gently peel small pieces of sheets off the large pokemon. I've worn ever since he died,"

"Damien there is something you should know."

"About what?"

"Your dad," the professor sighed awkwardly "He was working with Jake. He was his pallet town spy. He saw you falling in love with the young princess and thought of protecting you. I watched him call Jack since I passed your house that day and I herd him on the video phone with him. I herd the whole conversation. He told Jack what was happening and he told your dad to burn their house down and make sure the girl was inside. I panicked. I watched him go in her house when her parents and you were gone and a few minutes later the house was engulfed I ran back to my house to get my Squirtle and you already saved her. When Jack found out about this he was extremely mad so he sounded forgiving to your father and asked him to make him his sword. When he finished he was going to give the sword to him for free and that's when he stabbed him. He killed your father for not finishing off the young princess," The professor finally finished.

"Your lying. My father would never do that," I barked leaning against the desk.

"I am so sorry Damien. And now Rebecca has stolen Veronica," he continued. I couldn't think breath or move. "I saw them board a boat and head back to Cinnabar Island. If you take my boat you should get there by night fall," he smiled handing me the keys to the boat. I ran out side and got on the tiny boat and took off toward the huge Island. A few hours later the sun began to set and I reached land. I just needed to find a way in the heart of it. I looked around and noticed a small cave so I sailed over to it. "She has gotten me into too much trouble," I grumbled under my breath as I reached the inside of a laboratory.

"What are you doing here? I thought Jake killed you," I heard Calvin standing behind me. I turned around and Calvin towered over me. "I knew I should have killed you my self," he barked picking me up by the throat.

"Where is she?" I gasped for air.

"She is in well care I will tell you how she will suffer before I break your neck," he laughed triumphantly. I lifted my legs and grabbed his arm separating me from my brother. He let me go and my back slammed the floor. Calvin picked up a chunk of broken metal and swung at me jabbing the metal into my chest. I looked down and pulled the poll from my shirt. "How are you still alive," he yelled noticing no blood o the poll.

"Dads little secret," I smiled as I felt someone slam the pole on the back of my head.

When I woke up I was in a cell. I ran to the door and began picking at the lock when a gun appeared through the bars. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rebecca smiled pushing me back.

"Go ahead and shoot I have protection," I bragged.

"You mean this," she held up my shield. I looked blank and placed my hand on my chest and noticed it was gone.

"When I get out of here you are so…" I couldn't think I didn't want to kill her I never attacked a girl.

"What dead, yeah right you couldn't even hurt an injured fly," she laughed walking away. She disappered and I began picking at the lock again. I still didn't understand why she left but I opened the door and began sliding against the wall. I turned the corner and noticed a Suicune coming right for me. I jumped in front of it and starred into Veronica's eyes.

"Damien what are you doing here?" she asked jumping off her Suicune and hugging me. "I saw you die."

"Long story had a shield doesn't matter right now we have to get you out of here," I said placing her back on Suicune.

"No, there is unfinished business to be done," she replied as she pulled me up. "I need to find Trish," she snarled as we turned another corner.

"Why she here too?" I asked holding on as Suicune slammed through another wall.

"Yes, she isn't my sister her father is Jack," she said as I looked puzzled. We reached the main control room and I jumped off.

"I will get everything working so we can get out just guard me as I do this," I said running over to the main computer. I looked at each surveillance camera and saw Calvin, Rebecca, Trish, and Jake walking down one hall right to us. Soon more and more people came. I began working faster. When I looked at the last surveillance camera I noticed a smoky room and out from the smoke Jack walked through. "Veronica, get ready this is not going to be fun," I said as I began to shut the computer down. I pressed a button on my Pokédex and jumped on Suicune's back facing his tail. Soon everyone I saw on the surveillance cameras appeared in the room except for Jack.

"Oh look the love couple, to bad you're out numbered," Trish smiled and walked forward.

"Trish back off!" we heard a scream come from a dark hallway. Jack appeared in the lighten room and stood in front of us. "Well looks like the little princess and her knight are still alive," he smiled.

"You won't get away with this," I said getting off Suicune. "Snorlax, Luxray, Latios, and Latias," I smiled throwing four pokeballs in the air. The four pokemon surrounded me.

"Impressive but you will never defeat me. I will crush you like a bug," he smiled as he held an odd colored pokeball. A Dragonite appeared and stood in front of me. It picked me up and flew all the way to the ceiling. Latias went to follow but Latios stopped her.

"Damien!" Veronica screamed as Calvin grabbed her. Suicune charged my brother and tackled him. Jack waved his hand and the Dragonite pressed me against the metal ceiling and threw me to the ground. "No! Stop!" she continued screaming. Latios flew under and caught me. Soon a loud explosion rang and smoke filled the room. When it cleared I noticed every Gym leader from all over Kanto was there.

"I would like to welcome my team," I jumped from Latios. Jack yelled and ran toward me kicking me in the chest. As a war had begun in that little island. All four of my pokemon took on Dragonite as I stood up and watched Jack grab my hair. He pulled a gun out and pressed it against my forehead.

"Everyone stop!" he screamed as the room became silent. "Your weak just like your father," he smiled. I grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face. The gun flew in the air and I caught. it. Jack stood up and began walking toward me. _Just pull the trigger you idiot._ Kept running in my mind as I continued to back up. I soon reached the balcony and stopped before falling.

"Pull the trigger," Jack smiled. "You wont do it," he smiled more. I pulled the trigger and Jack moved out of the way. The bullet flew past everyone and made connection with Trish.

"Patricia!" Jack yelled as his daughter fell to the floor. I dropped the gun in shock and fell to my knees. He ran over to her and picked his girl up. They began talking and a few minutes later she died. He looked up and starred at me. He walked over and lifted me to my feet by the hair. "You stupid son of a…" he said pulling something from behind him. When he stopped I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. HE backed up and when I looked down the same sword that killed my father was in.

"Damien!" Veronica screamed running over to me. I still stood trying to stay my ground when Jack back kicked his sword deeper in. I flew back a foot and laid against the metal balcony rail as Veronica sat next to me crying. "Come on stay with me please," she cried leaning her head on my chest. I began to cough.

"Veronica, listen to me. When you defeat him and I know you will you will make a wonderful queen," I smiled as she began to kiss me. "I feel cold," I shook as she hugged me.

"I promise you, you will be king I just need to get you to the Professor," she said placing her hand on the handle.

"Veronica, don't pull it," Lt. Surge screamed running over to us.

"Wow just like your father weak," Jack laughed as he pulled the sword upward.

"No, stop it!" Veronica screamed punching him in the face. I slowly closed my eyes and died.


	7. Being at Peace

Chapter 7

Jack grabbed my hair and I couldn't hold the pain in any longer. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm off until he knelt in front of me. "You have killed my family and now it's your turn," I said kicking him in the face. He fell to the floor and I dragged him to the balcony. "Look WHAT _you_ did," I snarled sticking his face in Damien's as blood trickled down his chin. I felt the balcony shimmy and shake.

"Your too late, under this balcony is pure lava," Jack smiled as his white teeth were replaced by blood. The balcony gave way and I grabbed the floor. Jack hung from my legs and I looked below and saw the bubbling magma below. I tried pulling myself up but became too weak with Jack tugging at my legs.

"Veronica, grab my hand," Misty reached for me.

"Misty, I can't move he is attached to me," I winced as I was tugged down again. A few moments later all the gym leaders grabbed my hands and began dragging me up. When Jack reached balcony he grabbed and hung there. Brock grabbed his hands and was about to release him. "WAIT!" I called out as I walked over to the hanging man. Brock let go and backed up. I reached down and grabbed his hand and began helping him up. I don't know why but I couldn't let him die.

"Wrong choice," he smiled swinging back as I fell forward. Soon everyone grabbed me and pulled up stomping on Jack's fingers. He screamed in pain and fell down to the lava below. He soon burst into flames and died. I looked at Damien and crawled over to him.

"Damien, it's ok, everything is going to be ok," I smiled shaking him. He wasn't responding and I began to panic. "Damien, please wake up," I began crying laying my head on his chest.

"Veronica, I am so, so sorry, but he has died," Lt. Surge said placing his hand on my shoulder. I stood up and hugged him crying my eyes out.

_A year later._

I matured in the past year and today is my inauguration into taking over the thrown of Cinnabar Island. "Your Highness," A maid said waking me up in my bed. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, Susana. Wait, Susana, have you heard of the great war of Cinnabar?" I asked sitting up.

"Was it the war of last year?" she asked while I nodded.

"I have heard of it, but I moved here when your castle was restored. Why?" she looked at me puzzled. I looked in her pale blue eyes and explained to her the full story of my childhood up until the war. "Your Highness, that is the saddest story I have ever heard," she sighed as I walked into my closet.

"I know, but today is a good day. Are you coming?" I smiled as she opened my door. We walked down the hall and I stopped at a double door.

"Ok, open them," Claris my brother's old girlfriend smiled at me.

"Wait," I whispered as the men let the doors go. I hugged Claris for we haven't seen each other in many years and I nodded as the men opened the double doors. The ball room filled with applause as I slowly walked down the stairs. I sat in the thrown and the bishop did the celebration of me taking the thrown of me taking the rightful thrown.

"Presenting Queen Veronica Kayla Mari!" Someone said behind me. The people began bowing as I began crying. Afterward we all danced to the music of the Cinnabar Island Orchestra.

"Your Highness," I heard a voice behind me so as anyone would do I turned around.

"Justin, I missed you," I said hugging him.

"Well why is that, if you only were gone for a week," he smiled hugging me. "We need to talk," he said as my smile faded away.

"Is it bad?" I asked. But he didn't answer as he brought me to the back garden.

"Will you marry me?" he asked dropping to one knee.

"What?" I said in shock looking into his soft teal eyes. "Yes!" I squealed as he stood up and kissed me. "I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," he replied and kissed me again.


End file.
